


Drag me to hell

by YunaDragneel



Series: Klance week 2k16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Heaven/Hell prompt, Klance Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaDragneel/pseuds/YunaDragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith was an angel, but not very good at his job. Another mishap could get him condemned to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag me to hell

As an angel of the Lord, Keith had certain duties. Banishing demons to the depths of hell, protecting humans, guiding them to heaven once they died. A good angel did this normally. Also normally angels’ wings were white. But Keith's were as black as the depths of the universe. He was terrible at his job and he was only one mishap short of being plunged into the depths of hell. He failed to help a few people, didn't banish one or two demons to hell. The list of things he had done was close to endless. He would be banished to hell. There was no place for angels that disobeyed orders or behaved in a way that didn't suit the Lord. God could be cruel to his angels. Keith knew he shouldn't fuck up. So he steeled himself once he was sent on a mission to kill a demon.

 

Earth was a place full of stupid people. They were more similar to demons with all the charades and farces they put up to deceive one another. Keith didn't know why they were still allowed to exist. All they did was kill and refuse to believe in the supernatural. God was too forgiving with this idiotic species.

Keith was sent to sniff out a demon and it was easier than he expected but only because this particular one didn't hide. This demon was upfront, noticed Keith right away and smiled, waving at him with exaggerated motions.

“Mullet-boy, it's you!” Keith grumbled, glaring at the demon in front of him. He honestly wished he could have avoided this guy because he was a real pain in the ass. “Did daddy dearest send you to kill me?”

“Lance shut up and go back to hell.” Keith was guilty of having let the demon run free the whole time. At first he hadn't intended to, it happened when Lance got away during a big hunt, he was good at hiding and running. Keith encountered him multiple times in his run as angel and it was almost always the demon who initiated a conversation.

Every meeting was sought out by Keith though, which disturbed him to no end because as an angel one should not seek comfort in a demon.

“I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked now!” He exclaimed, flailing his hand dramatically. Which earned him a glare and a sharp jab to the side. “Just joking Keithy-boy. I know why you're here. Daddy dearest gave you an ultimatum. Your chance to redeem yourself.” Keith stayed quiet, glaring at Lance who smirked, rubbing his sore side. “Gossip travels fast in hell.” He crossed his arms behind his head and grinned. “Every demon is asking themselves if they could be your downfall. But I'm sure there’ll be no fall for you my dear Keith.”

“I shouldn't even be talking to you.” Keith crossed his arms, flapping displeased with his wings. “I'm not sure why I'm still here.”

“Because you like me, Keithy-boy.” Lance's smug face irritated Keith to no end, but there was some truth to what he was saying. Keith might like the demon even if he would never admit that. It was more than like which was even worse. Which would mean a certain doom for him. “I wonder why you still run around as chicken when you could be hot with me in hell.”

“This is all a game to you. If I ever did what you told me then you would discard me without a second thought.” Suddenly Lance leaned up in Keith's space, the nimble fingers tilting his chin up so Keith looked directly at Lance.

“Are you feeling hurt?” He was too close to Keith, too close for comfort. His fingers drifted from Keith's chin down his neck, tracing patterns over his chest down to his side where Lance's hand then rested on his ass. “Oh Keith, you are so adorable when you feel hurt from my words.” He leaned closer, their lips almost touching and Keith didn't hate it one bit. It should be concerning for him to be so close to a demon. So close to hell. Lance pulled away, his hand still resting on Keith's ass. “Nuh-uh. We shouldn't do that or else you'd get condemned to hell, Mullet-boy.” He smirked. “I haven't had enough fun with you yet.”

“But I’ve had enough of playing around,” Keith whispered, “Lance. I will be condemned to hell sooner or later. Once I start doubting the boss, everything is over for me. Then why not make it sooner than later.” The apprehension in the demon’s face was evident.

“Keith you don't know what you're asking of me-”

“I do.” He looked so sure, so certain. “Drag me to hell, Lance. Make me one of you.” Keith's earnest look made Lance swallow the slight lump in his throat. “Make me a demon so I can stay by your side without restrictions.”

“How will I know you won't change your mind? Or change in general?”

“Because it's you.” He paused. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

“Then count on me.” Lance gulped. “Heaven can go to hell. As long as you're with me, that's all that matters.”

“Okay.” The demon pulled the angel closer, looking at him, searching for a bit of apprehension. But he couldn't find any. Lance leaned in, pressing his lips to Keith's. The angel could feel the burning sensation in his back, flinching at the pain as his wings burned to smithereens, leaving scars on his back. The halo above his head shattered and two pieces lodged themselves in his head, turning black, growing slightly to be the horns a demon had. 

Halfway through the transformation, Keith had closed his eyes and Lance had leaned back to watch him. He was always mesmerized by how people changed but this was the very first time he saw an angel turn into a demon. And it was beautiful. Keith opened his eyes, looking at Lance who smiled.

“Welcome to my world, gorgeous.”

“Stop playing around, we have people to corrupt don't we?” Lance broke into laughter and tangled his fingers with Keith's, the former angel smiling softly.

“If you're so keen on doing that, then let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I did it. I caught up. Honestly I'm so proud bc I'm writing everything on my phone so I'm lagging behind. If I only had my Laptop with me then everything would be a lot better.


End file.
